


When vision's become reality.

by fandomvibes



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, I Don't Even Know, I had an idea and I probably ruined it but, I'm so gay Madam Spellman has my heart, Madam Spellman - Freeform, Set in Season 3, tarot reading
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-27 08:36:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18735466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomvibes/pseuds/fandomvibes
Summary: Lilith gives out tarot readings and it's Zelda's turn.Oblivious to what she'll see in Zelda's vision she ends up pleasantly surprised to what she finds, using it against the witch.





	When vision's become reality.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic in so long, I had the idea and had to write it down but probably ruined it but hey, I'm a whore for Madam Spellman.  
> Enjoy this crap!

"Zelda, what brings you here?" Dr Cerberus greeted cheerfully as Zelda shook the last droplets of rain from her umberella, throwing the item to the pile of books he was carrying.

"Spare me the idle chit chat Dr Dracula, I'm here to see my sister. Where is she?" Zelda said flatly and rolled her eyes at the man dressed in what she thought to be the most insulting costume.

Zelda would never understand how her sister, a witch of great power, a Spellman to be exact would settle for a mortal. Although she was elated to see her sister happy, not that she'd ever admit it aloud of course, the thought that she could find herself a nice charming warlock to settle with and not _Dr Cerberus_ was always at the forefront of her mind any time she laid eyes on that man. One of the many reasons she rarely set one foot into that bookshop. He was an outlandish character, hand picked straight from one of his own ghastly comic books.

"I'm here, Zelds." Hilda cheerfully announced as she emerged from behind one of the many book stands within the shop.

Zelda could see the slight surprised look on her sisters face, she never made social calls to anyone let alone to Hilda at the bookstore, she would only ever call upon her sister when something terrible had occured usually involving their niece Sabrina.

"Of course you are, because you most certainly were not at home where father Blackwood and I were waiting to taste the seven cakes you offered to bake." she replied flatly and she could see Hilda internally curse herself for forgetting such a task.

Zelda had no interest in the cakes, in Faustus or even the wedding itself, all she had ever desired was power and Father Blackwood had just the type of power she needed to become _high priestess_. Not that Blackwood would just so easily let her take that title, he would never allow a woman to take over the church of night but Zelda knew that and she knew it wouldn't be as easy as taking candy from a baby, she needed to be smart in her actions and she needed to keep up this charade for as long as she could to get exactly what she wanted.

"Everything ok, Zelds?" Hilda placed a hand on Zelda's arm giving it a quick squeeze bringing her back to the present.

"I swear Hilda it's like you're deliberately trying to sabotage my wedding." she continued.

"Sorry, me?" Hilda asked, confused. "Why would I sabotage the wedding you don't uh, want?"

"Hilda!" Zelda scoulded. "Of course I want the wedding, don't be so foolish."

 _“For the power dear sister”_ shethought to herself.

Hilda just looked at her sister with a bewildered look on her face. "A little nervous then, are we?" she asked and not a moment later her face lit up and Zelda could already see the lightbulb flashing above her head, she couldn't wait to hear what foolish idea her sister had come up with now.

"You know what I think would help?"

"A new maid of dishonour?" Zelda quipped already regretting ever leaving the comfort the mortuary.

"N-no, a little bit a fun, to unwind-" Hilda turned her attention to the figure sitting just a few feet away from them, "Now Mrs McGarvey here, she's doing tarot card readings. That would be a little lark."

Zelda shook her head in disbelief, "You've got to be joking."

"I sense a very powerful woman with a great and momentous event ahead of her." the strange woman spoke, Zelda couldn't help but chuckle at the absurdity of this whole charade.

"You literally just heard me mention I was getting married." she scoffed.

The woman reached for one of the cards in front of her and held it up to reveal to the sisters the object of Zelda's desires, the _High Priestess,_ her eyes lit up as she took a few steps closers to the table.

"Well, how very fitting." she plucked the card from the strangers hand and admired the illustration in front of her.

Zelda lowered the card after a few moments and her eyes met those of the woman seated in front of her, an unsettling feeling washed over her as the stranger continued to stare, a slight smirk playing on her lips.

There was something about her that seemed familiar in the way she made Zelda feel. There had only been one other person that made her feel any other way than her usual self, that person being her niece's infuriating teacher.

_Mary Wardwell_

An enigma wrapped in extremely form fitting clothing with blood-stained lips that were all too enticing, she had always thought of her as some lonely, spinster schoolmarm yet she proved to be quite the powerful witch, almost matching that of Zelda. Although the teacher still found ways to grate on her every nerve with how she appeared from nowhere, contradicting her authority over her niece by prompting her to take part in ridiculous plans such as the exorcism.

Zelda knew there was much more to that woman than she led everyone to believe, she felt it on that very night when she and Hilda both supported Sabrina through the event. The witch exuded power that Zelda couldn't quite put her finger on and it both excited and frightened her.

There was something about Mrs McGarvey that reminded her of the ex-communicated witch and it drew her in.

"Do go on." she took a seat at the table, what harm could it do to play this game?

"Something stands between you and the altar." Mrs McGarvey continued, she had Zelda's full attention. "An obstacle-"

"What kind of obstacle? Except my sisters absent mindedness." she shot Hilda a quick look.

"A woman."

"A woman?" Zelda gave her a questioning look. She couldn't think of anyone who would want to get in the way of her wedding except maybe her wayward niece but she would hardly call the 16 year old a woman.

"I don't know why I bothered even entertaining your ridiculous act." she rolled her eyes, standing from the table ready to return to the mortuary where she wished she had stayed, even if it meant being in the presence of Faustus.

"An act? I'm hurt _Zelda Spellman_ ", Zelda visibly flinched as the woman spoke her name, the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end as a feeling of dread washed over her.

"You chose to sit at my table did you not?"

"Of course but if only to cease my sisters incessant ramblings." she replied cooly. Mrs McGavey only smirked in return.

"Please Ms Spellman" she motioned to the empty chair. "Take a seat and let us see if this truly is an act."

It took Zelda a few seconds to comply with the woman's request and took the seat, the hard wooden back of the chair becoming almost soft. She couldn't bring herself to tear her eyes from the woman as she felt herself become lulled into a state of relaxation, the space around them fading into nothing but an empty space, nothing but black.

"That's it Ms Spellman, let's see what monsters are hiding in that head of yours." an all too familiar sultry voice spoke before Zelda could register what was happening.


End file.
